A Dream of a Dream
by highwaytothe7hells
Summary: Depois da caçada ao cervo branco, o retorno inesperado. Depois de se tornarem reis e rainhas de Nárnia e de terem reinado durante anos e anos, os Pevensies encontram o caminho de volta ao guarda-roupa e àquele mundo há muito esquecido. Movieverse.


******Disclaimer:** "As Crônicas de Nárnia" e seus personagens pertencem a C.S. Lewis. Mas nada nos impede de brincarmos um pouquinho, né? =P

**N/A:** **Minha primeira one-shot. Espero que gostem! ^^**

* * *

**_~ Prólogo ~_**

_- Aí estão vocês... O que faziam todos dentro do guarda-roupa?_

_- O senhor não acreditaria se nós contássemos, senhor..._

_- Experimentem..._

* * *

**A Dream of a Dream**

A princípio, ficaram um tanto confusos. Era como estar de volta a uma época há muito esquecida. Era como estar em um sonho, ou em um sonho de um sonho, como definiram as então rainhas, momentos antes. Pedro, Susana, Edmundo e Lúcia se olhavam entre si, atônitos. Onde estavam seus irmãos, que até minutos atrás eram adultos e altivos? Onde estavam seus trajes reais e suas coroas? Então olharam para si mesmos e perceberam que eles próprios não passavam de crianças.

E então, aos poucos, as memórias começaram a retornar. Londres, a guerra, a fuga para o campo, Dona Marta, o Professor Kirke, o jogo de críquete, a sala vazia, o guarda-roupa... E de repente todas as lembranças estavam intactas em suas mentes, como se nunca tivessem se esvaído. Era como se eles nunca tivessem saído dali, como se os 15 anos longe daquela realidade não tivessem passado de pura ilusão.

Mas não era ilusão. Nárnia não era uma ilusão.

*****

- Por favor, perdoe-nos por isso, senhor... Vamos pagar o estrago que fizemos. – disse Pedro.

- Não os culpo, crianças. Posso garantir que a minha governanta está muito mais brava do que eu. Sabe, eu já fui criança um dia, muito, muito tempo atrás, e também fiz minhas travessuras...

- Então o senhor não está bravo conosco? – perguntou Lúcia.

- Claro que não, minha querida... Mas vou ficar realmente bravo se vocês não me contarem o que estavam fazendo no guarda-roupa...

Os quatro irmãos se olharam como se tentassem chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que dizer. Como contar sobre Nárnia sem parecerem loucos? Se bem que o Professor Kirke pareceu acreditar que Lúcia realmente havia encontrado uma floresta no guarda-roupa quando Pedro e Susana conversaram com ele a respeito.

Kirke percebeu o conflito interno das crianças e resolveu ajudá-los. Afinal, se ele tivesse sido pego nessa mesma situação, ele também não saberia por onde começar. Provavelmente teria medo de ser chamado de lunático.

- Vocês... estiveram em Nárnia, não é mesmo?

Os Pevensies olharam espantados para o professor.

- Sim, mas... como o senhor sabe?

- Isso é fantástico! Eu sempre quis saber como estaria Nárnia agora...

- O senhor conhece Nárnia? – Lúcia perguntou.

- Não só conheço, meus caros, como testemunhei sua criação...

- Professor? O almoço está na mesa – interrompeu Dona Marta, entrando na sala vazia. Em seguida, virou-se para os quatro irmãos, com um olhar de reprovação – Vejo que o senhor encontrou as crianças...

- Sim, já os encontrei e já está tudo resolvido – disse Kirke à governanta. Depois, tornou a dirigir-se aos quatro irmãos – Crianças, vamos almoçar agora? Depois passaremos a tarde juntos, temos muito o que conversar!

*****

Depois do almoço, os cinco se reuniram na sala de estar do professor. Kirke se assegurou de que Dona Marta não estivesse por perto e sentou-se numa poltrona em frente ao sofá em que os Pevensies se acomodavam.

- E então? Contem-me sobre Nárnia – Kirke fez uma pausa e pensou melhor – Não, deixem-me contar a minha história primeiro...

O professor respirou fundo, tomando coragem para revelar aos Pevensies aquilo que ele nunca contara a ninguém, e continuou.

- Sabe, aconteceu muitos anos atrás...

E assim, Kirke começou a narrar suas aventuras ao lado de sua amiga Polly Plummer. Contou sobre os anéis do tio André, o Bosque entre os Mundos, a ida a Charn, o despertar de Jadis, a confusão em Londres, o aparecimento do Leão e o nascimento de Nárnia.

- Quando chegamos a Nárnia, Jadis já a dominava havia 100 anos – disse Pedro.

- Sempre inverno, mas nunca Natal... – completou Lúcia.

- Então ela voltou a criar problemas tanto tempo depois? Inacreditável... – disse Kirke – E quanto ao Leão? Vocês o conheceram?

- Aslam? Sim, sem a ajuda dele não teríamos conseguido derrotar Jadis – continuou Edmundo.

- Incrível! – exclamou o professor.

- Havia uma profecia que dizia que dois filhos de Adão e duas filhas de Eva chegariam para derrotar a Feiticeira Branca e devolver a paz a Nárnia. – contou Susana – Além disso, havia o castelo dos quatro tronos, Cair Paravel, onde os filhos de Adão e Eva reinariam.

- E vocês foram a Nárnia para cumprir essa profecia... – deduziu Kirke.

- Sim... – responderam os quatro, em uníssono.

Agora foi a vez dos Pevensies. Eles contaram cada detalhe de suas aventuras em Nárnia, desde o primeiro encontro de Lúcia com o Sr. Tumnus, passando pela derrota de Jadis e os anos de reinado, até a caçada ao cervo branco.

- Então vocês permaneceram em Nárnia durante 15 anos? Jamais sonhei com algo assim, vocês são privilegiados!

- O senhor acha? Éramos tão felizes... – lamentou Lúcia.

- Sabe, nós não voltamos por vontade de própria, achamos o caminho de volta por acaso... – completou Edmundo.

- Pra falar a verdade, nem pensávamos mais em Londres... Sequer nos lembrávamos de nossa vida aqui, era como se nossas memórias tivessem sido encobertas por uma névoa... – disse Pedro.

- Nada é por acaso, meus filhos, principalmente quando se trata de Nárnia. Vocês estavam destinados a salvá-la e a devolver a paz a ela, mas sua missão não seria completa se vocês não restabelecessem a ordem em Nárnia, e isso leva tempo. Esses 15 anos foram necessários. Nárnia precisava de vocês. Quanto às memórias, acredito que isso seja graças à sabedoria de Aslam. Vocês provavelmente não se dedicariam tanto ao seu reinado se sentissem saudades de casa e de sua família e quisessem retornar a Londres, não é mesmo? Tenho certeza de que o cervo branco os conduziu de volta ao guarda-roupa no momento certo, e isso foi obra do Leão.

- Entendo... Então não adianta nos lamentarmos e nos perguntarmos se ainda estaríamos em Nárnia caso não tivéssemos saído para caçar o cervo branco. Provavelmente Aslam encontraria outra forma de nos mandar de volta... – concluiu Susana.

- Certamente... Bom, crianças, acho que não preciso pedir que não contem isso a ninguém... É impossível entender Nárnia sem tê-la conhecido, então será inútil tentar falar sobre isso com qualquer pessoa além de mim e de Polly, se um dia vierem a conhecê-la...

- Sim, professor, não pretendíamos mesmo contar isso a ninguém... – respondeu Pedro.

- Então este será o nosso segredo...

*****

À noite, já quase na hora de dormir, Susana dirigia-se para o quarto e, ao aproximar-se da porta, ouviu os soluços chorosos de Lúcia. A vontade de chorar também a dominou, mas ela precisava ser forte para dar apoio à sua irmã. Ela então entrou no quarto e juntou-se à Lúcia na cama, abraçando-a e tentando confortá-la.

Depois de alguns minutos, Pedro e Edmundo surgiram à porta.

- Podemos entrar...? – perguntou Pedro tristemente.

- Claro... – respondeu Susana com a voz trêmula de quem prende o choro.

Os dois irmãos entraram e sentaram-se na cama ao lado de Susana e Lúcia.

- Por quê? Por que tivemos que voltar? Por que não pudemos continuar em Nárnia para sempre?

- Lúcia, está sendo difícil para nós também, mas pense no que o professor disse... Nárnia precisava de nós, e nós fizemos o que pudemos por ela. Mas nosso tempo acabou... Pense também em nossos pais... Nós precisamos voltar para eles – respondeu Pedro.

- Nossos pais...

- A magia de Nárnia nos fez esquecer da vida em Londres, mas ainda sim ela existe e está à nossa espera, Lúcia... – completou Susana.

- E como nós vamos lidar com isso? Foram 15 anos em Nárnia... Nós reinamos, amamos aquela terra mais do que tudo... Crescemos, nos tornamos adultos... E agora... – Edmundo olhou para si mesmo – Como é que se vivem duas vidas?

Lúcia se levantou e foi até o espelho. Seus irmãos a acompanharam e logo os quatro miravam seus reflexos, emocionados.

- É tão estranho...

- Nós éramos tão altos...

- ... e majestosos...

- ... e felizes.

Olharam-se longamente no espelho, até que se deram conta de que aquele seria o reflexo que eles veriam dali por diante, até que o tempo passasse e eles crescessem – de novo. Pedro e Edmundo resolveram ir para o seu quarto, não sem antes dar um beijo de boa noite em Susana e Lúcia.

E assim, os Pevensies retomaram suas vidas do ponto em que as haviam deixado, como se nunca tivessem se ausentado. Mas seus corações guardavam as lembranças dos 15 anos de reinado em Nárnia, e aquelas memórias jamais os abandonariam. E, mais do que isso, seus corações sempre guardariam o desejo de um dia retornar àquela maravilhosa terra.

* * *

**_~ Epílogo ~_**

_Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, a mais jovem dos Pevensies levantou-se quando todos já dormiam. Ela não pôde conter seus impulsos e foi até a sala vazia. Lúcia caminhou até o guarda-roupa e o abriu, mas tudo o que encontrou foram casacos e o fundo de madeira._

_- Não acho que você vá conseguir voltar dessa maneira... – a voz do professor Kirke a surpreendeu – Sabe, eu já tentei..._

_- Algum dia voltaremos?_

_- Ah, espero que sim. Mas certamente acontecerá quando não estiverem esperando. Mesmo assim, é melhor manter os olhos bem abertos..._

* * *

**Reviews, please!! ;-)**


End file.
